


What's One More Cliche?

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: Unnatural Writers Club [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baseball Player Dean Winchester, Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human! Cas, Jock Dean, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, cliches, enemies forced to work together on school project, like tons of them, unnautral writers prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: His whole relationship with Castiel was one cliche after another and Dean wouldn't have it any other way.





	What's One More Cliche?

**Author's Note:**

> this challenge's prompt was "Cliches" so I basically took a couple popular cliches I keep finding in fanfics from all fandoms and mashed it into one fic. I'm not a huge Destiel shipper so this is kinda new and odd but hopefully not completely crap. Also, yes I know Cas is a bit sassy but have you seen his killer one liners in the show? And in no way do I hate the Hobbit or think of it as amateur writing or mediocre. It's amazing.
> 
> Apologies if this is crappy, I can't write romance well

They were currently lying on the hood of the impala, just talking back and forth about mindless things not having a set topic but instead bouncing from one thing to the next. They're currently parked just outside of the city, taking a short break from all the busy city things and enjoying the quiet of the outskirts. Rain is on the way though, Dean can smell it in the air, and he knows that soon this moment will be over. He only has one chance but stays quiet about it; instead fiddling with the tab of his coke can nervously. He doesn't know where these nerves have come from because out of all people, Dean Winchester did not get nervous, not about anything.

Cas glances over at him, frowning as he takes in Dean's nervous fidgeting. "Is something wrong Dean?" he asks, head tilted ever so slightly and Dean shakes his head, though his thoughts are running a mile a minute. Everything is jumbled, wild, all over the place and he can't seem to clear it and focus on it once more.

When had become so much like one of those girls in those stupid trashy teen romance novels, star struck and tongue tied by a guy? Not just any guy, his best friend. God, Sam had been right all along. His life was just a bunch of clichés one after another, especially the romantic aspect of his life.

"You sure?" Cas asks blue eyes filled with worry.

He nods, distracted as his brain compiles the list, and checks each one off.

 

_They started off as enemies…_

 

It's grade eleven and Dean is moaning to his friends about how this year is passing by so slowly and he just can't wait to graduate. As they walk down the halls, Benny, one of his friends, pulls out a baseball and grins at Dean.

"Hey Dean, catch!" he shouts stopping where he is and letting the two others get a couple feet down the hall. Dean turns to face him with a laugh before nodding and the first baseman soon throws the ball. It whizzes through the long hallway and Dean's pitcher instincts step in and soon he's moving, shuffling to the side to catch the ball with his bare hands – because he had left his glove in his locker and honestly by now, it barely even stung catching a ball with no glove. Jumping into the air, he catches it and both Adam and Benny cheer while Dean lands only to bump into another person.

"Crap man -" he begins, turning around to face the poor kid he knocked over before stopping himself once he recognizes the kid on the floor. "Novak," he hisses, narrowing his green eyes at the dark haired boy. "Watch where you're going."

The boy rolls his eyes, gathering his papers and grumbling, "You watch it Winchester." He says something else but Dean's doesn't quite catch it and when confronted about it, Castiel merely shrugged and said it was nothing.

He then takes his books and binder, marching off in the direction of his next class.

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Nerd," he grumbled, and Adam and Benny both chuckled, now standing at his side.

"Nice catch man! Can't believe that Novak kid almost messed it up!" Adam told him. "Thinks he's so smart and better than us just cause his family's loaded," he adds.

"Nah, Dean's the best of the best. One nerd isn't going to stop him from missing such an easy throw."

Adam nods, agreeing with Benny and Dean wants to say something else but is interrupted by the bell warning him class would soon start and as much as he wanted to skip, he knew he couldn't skip English.

 

_Paired together to do some stupid project…_

 

"For this next class assignment, I'll be pairing you up in twos and you'll analyze one of the novels from the list I just handed out," the teacher begins and Dean ignores the rest of his speech, instead going over the list quickly. Not too bad, he thinks to himself, scanning the titles. He's heard of most of these and read at least a few so as long as his partner isn't living under the rock or a diehard Shakespeare fan, he should be fine. His green eyes survey the room, trying to pick out who his possible partner may be. Perhaps Lisa, or Anna, or maybe even Crowley. But as he looks around the room he begins to frown once he realizes most of his friends are already being paired off and not with him.

As long as he isn't with one particular person, Dean thinks he'll survive.

"Castiel, you'll be paired with Dean."

This gets Dean's attention and he shouts, "What?" only to find it echoed by Castiel as well and he glares at the boy who returns it back.

"Sir, there must be a mistake!" Dean begins. "I can't have Castiel as a partner, give me anyone else besides him!" he exclaims and the teacher shrugs.

"Boys I won't change you two just because you don't like to work together. You'll just have to learn to deal with each other to finish this project or end up failing, your choice." And their teacher's tone is final which stops Castiel from even getting a chance to voice his own opinion.

Great, just friggin' great.

 

_Complete polar opposites…_

 

They sat across from each other in the library, glaring at each other. Nothing seemed to convince their teacher to switch them, even after catching him after class and talking further. They were stuck with each other and so now they were stuck in the library, trying to decide on the novel to base their project around. Key word was trying.

"I'm telling you, no one cares about some dead playwright. Shakespeare is crap compared to Tolkien! We're doing the Hobbit," Dean stated and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Shakespeare is far from crap. Besides we aren't doing the Hobbit."

"And why not?" Dean challenged and Castiel smirked.

"Because that piece of amateur literature will hardly get us a good mark," the darker haired boy said and Dean clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from punching that smirk off his face. "Don't even try to threaten me into doing what you want Winchester. It won't work on me."

Dean grits his teeth. "Well we ain't doing that story about the Simpsons' character." He watched Castiel's cheeks flush red and him splutter out how Homer's Iliad was nothing compared to that animated tv show.

"Great Gatsby. Take it or leave it."

"Fine."

 

_But something then changed between them…_

 

Somehow the longer they worked on the project, the more tolerable Cas seemed to appear. In fact, after a week of working on the project, they had managed to move from last names to first names, something that had shocked all of their friends because no one thought the day would come where Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak would actually be able to have a conversation with each other without glares or snide remarks.

The two teens began to act more civil towards each other and it was through these meet ups to work on the project did they start to find similarities they both had. Rather than always focusing on the differences like before, Dean and Cas both found out they had similar tastes in movies and music as well as a couple other minor things. Suddenly this realization made the other no longer seem so different and strange.

"I'm telling you man, read the Hobbit. Actually read it," Dean pressed, flopping down in one of the chairs beside Cas. That was another thing that had changed between them besides the names, no longer were they sitting across from each other but sitting beside one another and despite it being strange at first, it eventually became normal.

"Fine. But only so you'll stop bugging me about it," Cas tells him, a small smile on his face as he picks up the battered copy of The Hobbit and placing it carefully in his bag. "Now can we focus on our project? It's due next week and I want to make sure everything is perfect."

The baseball player nodded, giving a laugh at Cas' perfectionism before directing his attention to the laptop screen.

 

_And they eventually became friends._

 

"I'm tell you man, you hang out a lot with that Novak nerd, one might almost think you're becoming like him," Gordon, the third baseman commented to Dean as they made their way from math to their lockers before getting ready to go their separate ways.

"First of all his name is Cas and secondly, its cause of my English project, you know that. Plus, he isn't that bad once I started talking to him," Dean explained and Gordon stared at him funny.

"You better not be thinking of quitting the team to spend all your time in the library."

Dean laughed. "Please. I'm the best pitcher; you guys would be screwed without me!"

When they later went their separate ways and Dean met up with Cas in the library, he flashed the dark haired boy a grin. "Hey Cas."

"Cas?"

"Yeah, you uh, you don't mind do you?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Cas broke out into a grin.

"Not at all. I like it."

 

_And then something more…_

 

Even after they finished the English project the two boys still got together to meet up and hang out, chatting about everything and anything. They remained close and it was during moments where the two were lying on Cas' bed with earbuds in, listening to some song the other found that Dean began to notice things about Cas he hadn't previously payed attention to. Like how blue his eyes really were, or the way his lips looked, soft and – no he shouldn't have these feelings for his best friend. It was wrong.

He pushed the thoughts back, assuming it was nothing. They'd go away, he was sure of it. But they didn't and every time they met up, Dean would continue to notice these little things as well as new things about Cas, like the way he frowned and there'd be an adorable crinkle right between his brows that Dean really wanted to kiss away. Or how he'd always wear his tan trench coat, a gift from his older brother that was just a bit too big and covered his knuckles. Or his nimble fingers, or—

He shook his head, looking down at his hands, coming to the realization that he was in deed in love with Cas.

 

_Which lead up to this…_

 

Dean glanced quickly at Cas' lips, before his eyes flickered away. He's still fiddling with the can in his hand and Cas is now fully turned to face Dean, still frowning.

"Dean?"

The first raindrop hits his nose and Dean sighs softly. It's now or never. The rain begins to fall down faster and Cas is hopping off the Impala, tugging at Dean with a smile. "C'mon, you don't want to get caught in the rain, do you?"

But Dean doesn't follow him in the car. Instead, he stands before Cas and thinks to himself, ' _screw it. What's one more cliché?'_

So Dean closes the space between the two of them, kissing Cas. One hand rests on Cas' cheek and Dean feels him freeze from surprise. Pulling away and knowing he screwed up, Dean finds himself ready to explain himself, but Cas just grabs the front of his jacket and tugs him back, kissing him back. It's sweet and perfect and everything Dean imagined and when they pull away, Cas says teasingly, "Kissing me in the rain, huh? Didn't know you were such a sucker for clichés, Winchester."

"Shut up." And Dean kisses him back, everything else around them slipping away. And yes, his relationship with Cas was just one cliché after another, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
